elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Mzark
Tower of Mzark is an ancient Dwemer Ruin in . The iron gate on the surface is initially locked. However, it can be opened from the other side by pulling the lever next to it. The quests "Elder Knowledge" and "Discerning the Transmundane" concurrently unfold here. Accessing the tower To reach the other side, Blackreach must first be traversed. The only way to do this is to have started the quest, "Discerning the Transmundane." Septimus Signus' Attunement Sphere is required to activate a Dwarven mechanism opening a door to Blackreach. It is also possible to access it by forcing a plate against the wall and sprinting into it. Blackreach can be found by traveling through Alftand, Mzinchaleft or Raldbthar of the major Dwemer ruins, but the quest marker will always direct the Dragonborn to Alftand. The tower is located in the south/southwest corner of Blackreach. If the Dragonborn is returning to Blackreach, the Great Lift at Raldbthar is the entry point closest to the Tower. Interactions Elder Knowledge The Elder Scroll needed to learn the Dragonrend shout is found inside the Tower's main rooms. This room houses an oculory that holds the Dragon Elder Scroll. Puzzle clue and solution There is an inanimate skeleton named Drokt lying in the tower, with a journal on the ground next to it that provides a clue to the puzzle. The solution to the puzzle is as follows: #Push the second button from the right four times, waiting for the machine to finish moving each time. #After doing this, the second button from the left will unlock. Push this button twice. #After doing this, the leftmost button will unlock. Push this button once. Then collect the Elder Scroll and the Runed Lexicon. Alchemy ingredients *Charred Skeever Hide – 2 *Glowing Mushroom – 1 *Pine Thrush Egg – 2 *Spriggan Sap – 1 *Thistle Branch – 1 *Random ingredients in Apothecary's Satchel. Books *''The Armorer's Challenge'' – Skill Book for Smithing on the table in the western corner of the first room *''Journal of Drokt'' – On the floor next to Drokt's skeleton in the chamber the lexicon is activated in. Miscellaneous *Grand Soul Gem – on the table to the left, immediately upon entering the tower. *Dwarven Helmet – on the shelves to the right, immediately upon entering. *Elixir of Strength – on the table in the southern corner of the first room. *Iron Dagger, Iron Sword, Iron Gauntlets – on the table in the tent outside of the Tower of Mzark when exiting via the surface. Containers *Novice level locked chest – on the shelves to the right just as the tower is entered. *Chest – on the shelves to the right just as the tower is entered. *Knapsack – by the bedroll in the entry room just as the tower is entered. *Novice level locked chest – on the shelves to the left, right beside the door exiting the first room entered in the tower. *Apothecary's satchel – on the table in the southern corner of the first room. *"Lost Chest" – outside the Tower of Mzark in the camp once the lift is taken out. *Knapsack – immediately after exiting the Tower of Mzark, on the right of the stairs, covered by a shovel. Bugs *If the Runed Lexicon is not taken from the receptacle, the location will not be marked on the map. There is no fix or cause for this behaviour. This can simply be avoided by collecting the lexicon from the receptacle. Appearances * de:Turm von Mzark es:Torre de Mzark fr:Tour de Mzark pl:Wieża Mzark ru:Башня Мзарк Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations